


While Your Head Is Clear

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink hurt/comfort theme, additional prompt: "one person is hurt such that they fade in and out of consciousness."  Warning for dubcon. Set after <i>A Measure of Salvation</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Your Head Is Clear

He must have dreamed something, because he still tastes saltwater in his mouth and he could swear he was floating (not sinking, not drowning, not that kind of dream), and everything had washed away from him, everything but her. "Gaius?" he can hear in an underwater sort of voice. He is awake now and knows the water is a warm cloth against his forehead. She says, "It's all right. Don't try to move," whoever it is -- Six but whichever she is, the one in his head or the other one. Sitting up makes him dizzy and he doesn't like it at all (she did warn him, he won't be doing this again), and he lets himself fall back to the sheets. "We... you've had some painkillers," she says, whichever Six, and kisses his forehead. Her voice echoes because something happened to his ear, and it will always sound like this.

 _Rising from his bed, the house is clean with broken picture frames lined up in stacks, and he thinks,_ I used to live here. _There's too much light outside. Her costumes are becoming more ridiculous, and this after he's seen her in reality wearing nothing but silk and black leather underwear. "Really, darling," he says, "a diamond scarf?" It wouldn't be so distracting if hanging all the way from her neck to her bare legs._

 _She says, "I wanted to get your attention. You're so fickle sometimes, Gaius. It doesn't encourage me to help you."_

"...want you to listen, Gaius," she's saying. She puts the cloth on his chest in a way that shocks him back to the baseship. He remembers this now. He's in a different, larger bed than before, unslept in but comfortable. The second thing he notices is that he's not restrained to it. "This was a very... very long day, for all of us," she says. "And I'm sorry. It's over now, and I'm so sorry. But you can't ever lie to us again." He wonders which room this is -- it's not the drugs, it's all the frakking rooms looking the same. It wouldn't matter to ask. Caprica Six says, "It's over" again in a wavery voice he can only hear on his left side.

He had something to tell her, but the only part he remembers is "Don't," and when he says this she hiccups and presses her hands together, tries to say on and on that he's safe. He knows but he tries to listen because she wanted him to. He doesn't know why she's crying, tears falling onto his hands and stomach when she kisses him there. There was something on his hand that isn't there now. It doesn't seem right that she's crying; he can't remember the last time he was this unafraid.

 _There's broken glass reflecting red on the floor. He asks, "Why are you still here then?" He thinks,_ don't go.

 _"You're the award winner." She grins so wide, she grins past her face, for a moment the light slithers across her white white teeth and he doesn't remember where he lived after this. Where was he now? He dreamed that he was president once. She says, "You're the last great mind of the human race. Surely you can reason it out."_

 _"Boredom," he guesses. "Sadism. Also you love me."_

 _"Getting warmer," she says, "but something else." The windows are open. He needs a jacket. He needs to pack a suitcase. She says, "Come on, Gaius, God is listening. Speak from your blood."_

 _He wants to say_ I don't understand, _but speaking from his blood he says, "What the frak are you still doing here?"_

He must have dreamed something because he doesn't remember putting his arms around her, they're just lying that way now, his body curved toward hers. He's on the baseship and safe, and this must be why the bed is larger. He's solved that one. Whatever he had may be wearing off, because he's lucid for longer this time, but his fingers vaguely hurt. "Don't leave me," he says. He knows this seemed very important the last time she was here. She's the one who left. "Don't leave."

"Oh, Gaius," she sighs like she's in pain. He doesn't hear her say anything else. He would promise the same to her if he could, but she might not believe him. She told him not to lie. He has nowhere to go, and still somehow leaves her.

 _He's inside her, the one who never leaves, and it's the only world that exists. His body is here, his mind is there, except when it isn't. She leaves her scarf on to distract him, and he kisses down her back. In diamonds she says, "I'll never be done with you. She already is." Outside the lake is on fire and he is burning._

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he's aware again that he's in the safe room. He's already kissing her when it happens, and his cock is already hard in her hand. He must have dreamed something. He opens her legs, whichever Six, and it's agony and heaven. "Gaius?" says an underwater sort of voice. He's awake and dressed and lying next to her.

He realizes he doesn't remember the color of his old wallpaper. Why was he thinking of that? "I'm here," he tells her, not lying. "I'm awake." He will not remember any of this tomorrow. He will not remember if they made love, even if he feels it real and vividly and without detail; he won't remember conclusively if he came, here or only in his head. It wouldn't matter to ask.


End file.
